Sigebert and Wybert
by Thyra10
Summary: Sookie almost runs down a German tourist and invites him and his brother to tent in her woods. All Human Sandwich. An attempt at answering the question: Can other characters than our favorite Viking be hot with Sookie? Warning: Contains menage MMF.


**Sigebert and Wybert**

**A/N:**

**Miss Construed** and I were discussing Alcide and I may have said that I would have preferred any other character in SVM to him. Miss Construed made a list of awful guys – Sigebert being one of them. That made me think that maybe, just maybe, I could write a one-shot where Sigebert was hot. I gave him teeth and brought out his brother from the bowling alley.

Thank you so much to **Rascalthemutant** for breaking a new record in fast reading and betaing – and for giving me this comment to the story: _HAHAHAHA. That works surprisingly well. I never, ever would have imagined it._

Are you ready for some Saxon studs?

* * *

**Sigebert and Wybert**

I stood on my brakes when I suddenly had a huge dark-haired guy in front of the car. He was walking peacefully in the crossing and it was my fault for not paying attention.

My thoughts had been on Alcide who had just pulled another of his manipulating schemes and my conclusion, when I almost run over the guy with the brown eyes, was that I would have to end the relationship. Alcide seemed like a nice guy, but he was a wolf in sheep`s clothing.

It broke my heart to think about it, but now my heart was pounding its way out of my chest. I quickly opened the door and ran over to check on the guy I had almost killed with my car. That was when I saw that he had a clone.

I first thought I was seeing double. That the shock had made me see two guys when there only was one. Then one of the guys went over to the other one to help him pick up his backpack – and I knew there really were two.

The fact that they were wearing different clothes should have been a clue, of course. Oh, I was really shaken up.

"Are you okay?" I asked the guy I had almost flattened.

He turned around and shook his head slightly as if to feel if it was still on his head. For some strange reason, his brother did the same.

I gave them my most winning smile.

"I think so," the guy answered. Only he didn`t say `I think so`. It was more like `I tink soh`. They were definitely not from around here. Not the Southern drawl Bill had bored me with. And I was pretty sure these guys would never call me `Babe` like Quinn had done.

Yeah, I was heading for a post-relationship depression where I questioned all my previous choices in men.

"I`m so glad. Look, I`m so sorry for scaring you like this. Can I make it up to you somehow?" I asked. "Maybe take you somewhere?" I noticed their backpacks looked pretty heavy.

"We are just looking for a place to eat and somewhere to sleep," the guy I hadn`t tried to kill said. Only his `W` was a `V` and the way he spoke made me think of a certain governor of California.

I couldn`t help smiling. It was cute somehow. Or maybe I was still in shock. Does anyone seriously find a German accent cute?

"I know just the place to eat," I replied. I didn`t comment on their need for a place to stay since Bon Temps didn`t have any hotels.

The two guys smiled. They weren`t pretty. Not even handsome. But they had a great smile and it sort of doubled their charm to have them smile in stereo. They both had brown hair and brown eyes and they were both so much taller than me that I really had to look up to see that hair and those eyes. They had broad shoulders and muscular arms. They looked like warriors, but were apparently just tourists, judging from their backpacks and sporty clothes.

I took them to Merlotte`s which was a great place for down to earth dining. Not that I had had much choice. Bon Temps only had that one place to eat. But Sam Merlotte had made it a nice place and I was almost proud when I saw the smiles on the two guys` faces.

"Nice," one of them said and they both nodded.

It suddenly hit me that I hadn`t even introduced myself. Yet another thing I could blame on the shock of almost killing a person. I put out my hand to the nearest of the two.

"I`m Sookie Stackhouse," I said.

"Sigebert," he answered and I had a huge and warm hand in mine. I could feel the strength but also how much he worked at not squeezing me too hard.

"And I`m Wybert," the other guy said when I had his hand in mine. "We are brothers," he told me as if they could be anything but twins.

I smiled. "And what brings you to Bon Temps?" I asked.

They told me about their trip across the United States now that they had a summer break from university. I told them about my own studies and how much I loved being back in Bon Temps for the summer.

I found them easy to talk to. There was no real flirting and they weren`t trying to impress me. They were just nice guys, smiling and laughing and very easy going. I liked them and they seemed to enjoy my company.

Sam brought us the burgers himself and stopped to chat for a minute. I had often wondered why I had never fallen for him since he was such a nice guy, but I had long ago come to the conclusion that my taste in men was poor. And Sam just never hit my radar.

Just as Sigebert and Wybert didn`t. They were too nice. Too fun. They made me feel too good about myself. For some reason, I was only interested in guys that would end up draining me of my self-esteem. Sad but true.

Sigebert and Wybert were great guys and thus not guys I would pursue. Plus they were two. Some men may have a thing about dating twins, but I had never heard of women being turned on by it. I certainly wasn`t.

So I was enjoying the meal and the conversation and we were getting along perfectly. When we had eaten our burgers I asked them where they were going to go now.

"We must find somewhere to sleep," Sigebert answered. "Maybe you can tell us if there is somewhere where we can put up our tent?"

I had told them about the lack of hotels in Bon Temps.

"We don`t really have any places for tenting here," I started and then I had an idea. "But I have a forest around my house. Maybe you could put up your tent there?"

I could have invited them in, of course. My house was more than big enough to accommodate two tourists. But I was not in the habit of inviting strange men to sleep in my house. Not even nice German tourists I had almost run down with my car.

They both smiled and soon we were in my car going down the parish road to my house, their backpacks in my trunk.

Wybert was in the backseat, but I couldn`t help noticing that he was looking at me every time I caught a glance of him in the rearview mirror. And Sigebert`s hand accidently bumped into mine often enough for me to notice it.

That should have brought me a severe case of cold feet. After all, they were strangers and they were two. But it didn`t. Sigebert and Wybert made me feel totally at ease in their company.

I found them a place to camp and went inside to read my book. I had felt a little bad about leaving them out there, but they had assured me they loved the outdoors. They had borrowed my bathroom and I had promised to make them a huge stack of pancakes the next morning.

After an hour or so I couldn`t stop yawning and went to bed. I checked out my window and saw that the tent with my two German guests was dark and I figured they had gone to sleep too.

I didn`t sleep very well. For some reason my dreams were filled with Tweedledee and Tweedledum playing with the Weasley twins from Harry Potter. Suddenly a loud roar of thunder woke me up. I looked out the window and saw the rain pouring down.

"Oh no," I yelled and jumped out of bed and went to get my umbrella and ran out. Just as I jumped down from the porch the lightning struck and I suddenly remembered all the tales about lightning striking umbrellas and I quickly threw it back on the porch and ran towards the tent, getting drenched on the way.

The ground around the tent was thick mud and I almost slid to my knees.

It took me a few seconds to realize that you can`t knock on a tent so I yelled instead.

"Helloo?"

The zipper came up and what looked like a drowned rat peeped out.

"Yes?" Sigebert (or was it Wybert?) asked.

"Grab your things and come inside. This is no weather for tenting."

In the flash of more lighting I could see them look at each other and then they were stuffing all their things into the backpacks and in a matter of seconds we were all running back to the warmth of my house.

We were all dripping wet and shivering in my hallway and I knew we needed to get hot and dry fast or we would get sick.

"I`ll make a fire in the fireplace while you guys change into something dry and then I`ll change afterwards," I suggested.

Sigebert and Wybert looked at each other.

"We don`t have anything dry to put on," one of them said.

I wasn`t sure which one of them it was because they were both wearing drawstring pants and nothing else. I couldn`t help looking at those amazing chests.

I hadn`t been deprived in the chest department. Both Alcide and Quinn had had muscular chests. But these were something else. Sigebert`s and Wybert`s muscles did not come from the gym. And they weren`t flexing them to impress me like Quinn and Alcide had done. I had almost missed Bill and his tiny chest when I had Alcide and Quinn prancing around in my life.

Sigebert and Wybert were far from prancing. They were at home in their own bodies and looked natural with their naked chests and pants. Whereas Bill made me think of a sparrow, Quinn of a peacock and Alcide of a vulture (dressed in peacock-form) – these two brother`s were like eagles. Free and proud. They weren`t American eagles, but there had to be German ones too?

"If you want to take a hot shower, I can put your pants in the dryer. They will dry pretty fast, I`m sure. And afterwards we can dry the rest of your clothes."

I showed Sigebert to my bathroom and Wybert to the extra one. When I heard the water run in my bathroom, I quickly changed into a dry night gown. But just as I had the wet one over my head, I heard someone mumble "oops, sorry" and then the door to the bathroom closed again. Apparently Sigebert had wanted something and had changed his mind when he saw me in my panties.

I blushed.

When I was decent I went to find Wybert. I knocked on the door and shouted through it.

"Let me have your pants for the dryer."

I could hear the shower, but through it Wybert`s voice shouted back.

"They are by the door. Just come in."

I opened the door carefully and made sure I wasn`t looking at the shower. The shower with a naked guy in it.

The pants were by the door and I picked them up, but just as I was turning around to get out of the bathroom, by eyes caught an image in the mirror above the sink. Wybert had not closed the shower curtain and I could see him in all his might.

My heart jumped up in my throat. I may not have been attracted to Wybert earlier today, but that body could have made a rock jump up and hug him.

I must have stared just a little too long – and a little too low – because when I looked up, I saw his curious brown eyes on me and a knowing smile on his lips.

I quickly retreated from the bathroom, but I knew I still had to gather Sigebert`s pants too. Sigebert who had seen me half naked.

How had I landed myself in this mess? I couldn`t have strange men naked in my house. It wasn`t appropriate. Not by a long shot. And yet I was on my way to yet another bathroom with yet another naked man and I didn`t feel guilty about it. Embarrassed perhaps, but not guilty.

I knocked on the door to my bathroom.

"Can I come in?" I asked. "I need to get your pants so that I can put them in the dryer."

"Sure," Sigebert shouted back.

I entered very carefully, but was surprised to see Sigebert in my bathtub with a lot of bubbles covering him from his neck to his ankles. He grinned.

I smiled back, but suddenly I had a flash of his brother`s body and knew exactly what was under all those bubbles. And then I remembered that he had seen me naked.

I quickly grabbed his pants and ran for the dryer. Then it hit me that the guys didn`t have anything to wear for the hour or so it took the pants to get dry. I certainly didn`t have any pants in their size.

I looked in all my cupboards and found a large beach towel and an afghan. I put the towel on the floor outside my guest bathroom and the afghan outside my own bathroom and hoped they would take the hint. I was definitely not entering the bathrooms again.

I went back to my living-room and put on a fire in the fireplace. Afterwards I figured a nice cup of cocoa would do us good.

Just when I pulled the hot cocoa from the stove I heard steps in the living room.

"I`ll be right out," I shouted and balanced three cups of cocoa out to my two guests and myself. They were both sitting in front of the fire-place, their hair in wet curls and their chests naked and almost pink from the hot water. I walked over to sit next to them, but they made room for me in the middle.

"This is nice," Sigebert in the afghan said. He was sipping the cocoa.

I looked at him and smiled. "You know, you have to show me how I can tell you apart."

The two guys laughed.

"I have a mole on my shoulder," Wybert said.

"And I have one on my…" Sigebert started pulling the afghan down his butt, but I held up my hand.

"I don`t have to see it."

I must have looked frightened because they both laughed.

"You shouldn`t be afraid of a little nudity, Sookie" Sigebert said with a smile.

This was taking a direction I wasn`t comfortable with so I started to get up, when both guys held me back. Not forcefully, but just to let me know they wanted me to stay.

"We are not trying to make you uncomfortable, Sookie. I`m sorry if we are," Wybert said, his brown eyes looking deep into mine.

"No, it`s just that…" I started.

"We like you," Sigebert continued. "We want you to like us too."

"I do. I mean, I like being with you. But…" I wasn`t really sure what the `but` was because when I saw the two guys with shadows dancing all over their chests, I knew that there weren`t any `buts`at all.

"We like being with you too. And we would like to _be_ with you," Wybert said.

I gasped, but they just looked at me, waiting for me to answer. If they had made a physical advance, I would have stopped them, but now they asked me and they let me think about it before I answered.

"What do you mean _we_? You mean the both of you?" I couldn`t believe I was even asking them that question. This was so out of my comfort zone I wasn`t even sure what we were discussing.

"Yes, we mean the both of us, Sookie," Sigebert said in a soft tone.

"But I`m not… I don`t know… it`s not…" I didn`t even know what to say.

Wybert took my hand very tentatively, making it easy for me to pull back if I wanted to. I didn`t pull back.

"Don`t worry. We can be very gentle," he said and the way he said it made my heart pound.

Sigebert took my other hand. "You will be the center of our attention. Our queen".

I started giggling. Probably out of embarrassment but also because you can`t have a couple of half-naked twins say they will treat you like their queen, sexually that is, and keep a straight face.

Suddenly I had warm lips on my mouth and my giggle turned into moans. A hand slid carefully under my hair and held my neck and then the kiss deepened.

Then the mouth disappeared and another mouth hit mine. This one was a bit more frantic, a tongue sliding between my lips and my moans were echoed, making me kiss back a little more.

Sigebert, who was the owner of the last mouth, pulled back and I had four warm brown eyes looking at me. I blushed slightly, both at having kissed two guys but also because I wanted to do more.

The fire was burning and I was suddenly very hot. Apparently so were the guys because they both removed whatever they had covering them and spread it out on the floor, making a soft bed for the three of us.

I sat still, staring at them, their strong bodies and their… I blushed even harder.

Sigebert, who I now saw had a mole on his right butt cheek, made a motion for me to sit between them again. I scooted over and just as I leaned slightly back into Wybert`s chest, my nightgown disappeared over my head and I was only in my panties.

I shivered, not because I was cold, but from expectation.

"Don`t worry," Wybert said behind my back and then I had his lips on my neck and his hand pulling my hair to the other side. His hands snaked their way down my sides and found my breasts. He pulled me back so that I was sitting between his legs. His erection was hard against the small of my back.

Sigebert was on his knees between my legs, his hands on my calves, working their way up my thighs. He pulled them slightly apart and then his fingers were just where I wanted them to be and both his thumbs snuck under the panties from each thigh and started to move up and down in delicious rhythms.

Sigebert leaned over and kissed me gently on the lips and then he pulled back and looked at me, a little smile curling his lips.

"So beautiful," he mumbled. And then he kissed me again.

After a while Wybert pulled back and I was on my back on the beach towel, looking up into Wybert`s face. Both of the twins got down on their stomachs, Wybert to kiss my lips and Sigebert to … well, kiss my lips too. I was surprised to see that my panties were gone because I had not noticed them being removed.

I wasn`t sure how the two brothers managed but they kept the same rhythm with their tongues and mouths. And I couldn`t seem to lie still. I was in an overload of emotions with two hot epicenters.

In an attempt to divert my attention and thus preventing my body from exploding, I let my hand move its way down Wybert`s chest in the hope of finding something hard to hold onto. And play with.

But Wybert had other plans. "My time is later," he whispered into my ear. "This is you now. Just relax and enjoy." And then he started licking and biting my ear and the sensitive area just below.

My hand went into Wybert`s hair instead and I noticed that my other hand had been on Sigebert`s head for some time. Their damp hair curled around my fingers and both their heads bobbed against my fingers.

Now that I didn`t have Wybert`s mouth on mine, I started to make all kinds of sounds. And when my orgasm hit me and shook my body from head to toe, I screamed so loudly, I was happy I didn`t have any neighbors close by.

Sigebert and Wybert both stroked my body lazily and I enjoyed the shudders and warm feelings going through me. I was exhausted, but when I opened my eyes and saw my two lovers looking at me, I was filled with energy again.

They both smiled and I heard a very familiar sound and noticed Sigebert putting on a condom.

"You had condoms waiting by the fireplace?" I asked. I should have been happy because I really didn`t want any of them to run to their backpacks to retrieve protection, but a little voice was nagging me. Had they really been so sure I would have sex with the both of them even before I entered the living room?

"What can I say?" Sigebert smiled. "We are optimists. We both wanted you so much, Sookie. And when you want someone, you make sure you have condoms close by."

And with that he got up on his knees, his butt on his ankles, and pulled me up to sit in his lap. Wybert moved in behind me, close enough for me to feel his erection.

I stiffened. I suddenly realized that we were one vagina short and I had no plans on taking other holes into use. I started to pull back, but Sigebert held my hips and leaned into my neck.

"We won`t do anything you don`t want us to do, Sookie. If you don`t want to enjoy us simultaneously, you can enjoy us one after the other."

I relaxed and soon Sigebert`s strong hands lifted me onto his erection.

I moaned from the size of it and when he filled me entirely, I sat completely still for a few moments, enjoying it. Sigebert kissed me deeply and then he started lifting me very tentatively and pulling me down on his erection again. I couldn`t help myself and grunted into his mouth.

I rearranged my legs slightly, giving me firmer ground and started moving myself up and down, with Sigebert`s hands on my hips as a help.

Wybert was kissing my neck and had one hand on my chest and one between my legs. His erection was warm and wet and hard against the small of my back and he made the same grunts as his brother did every time I moved up and down.

I had never imagined myself sandwiched between two twins like that, but I was the happiest little piece of ham that had ever been put between two German slices of bread.

Suddenly I felt myself getting closer again and as my movements became more frantic, so did Sigebert`s and Wybert`s. And when my orgasm came I arched my back between the two brothers, leaned my head into Wybert`s shoulder and screamed out my pleasure.

Sigebert was not far behind. A few more delicious pulls of my body onto his and he yelled out words that made me wish I had taken German in high school.

I was sagging into Wybert when Sigebert fell backwards onto the floor, panting and smiling. Wybert lifted me gently off Sigebert`s erection and I couldn`t help smiling at the look of him, totally spent on the floor and with a half erection sporting a filled condom.

Sigebert opened his eyes and smiled back at me. Then he took the condom, pulled it off and threw it into the small wastebasket I had by the fire.

I was held up by Wybert, but now he was gently pushing me forwards and down towards Sigebert. Only, he kept me on my knees so that my head and chest were resting on Sigebert and my butt was up in the air.

The familiar sound of foil being ripped was mixed with the panting of three people and then I had Wybert inside me.

I groaned into Sigebert`s neck and lifted my head and started kissing him again, while he held onto my torso. Wybert was far from the tentative moves of his brother. He held onto my hips and went fast and deep inside me. Hard and frantic movements that almost drove me insane from pleasure.

I tried to meet him halfway, tried to get up on my hands, but I had nothing to give except my total enjoyment of what he was doing to me.

And then, when he was getting even more frantic, he pushed me over the edge and in a roar, he came too.

I collapsed on Sigebert with Wybert on top of me and still inside me. I should have felt squeezed and Sigebert should definitely have complained about being flattened, but the only sounds that came out of us were pants and moans.

Xxxx

How we made it back to my bed that night, I wasn`t sure.

Sigebert and Wybert didn`t get to see much of Louisiana because the next month they stayed in Bon Temps. We took small trips to Shreveport and Monroe, but mainly we stayed by the house. We swam in the lake, walked in the woods and sunbathed in my yard.

And we made love. The number of ways one can make love with two guys is impossible to count, but we probably made our way through them all. My limits were stretched, but never without me suggesting it. And Sigebert and Wybert both made love to me without his brother – at their request. They also wanted to be individuals.

August came and I knew I had to go back to university. Sigebert and Wybert got a call from their mother Sophie Anne, asking them when they were returning home.

I knew I would miss my two lovers even though we never fell in love with each other. But they were sweet, gentle and gave me enormous amounts of pleasure. Not only in bed, but also in the fun conversations we had.

When I drove them to the airport, we never made any promises of seeing each other again, but I was sad when their plane took off and I was deprived of their company. It had been one of the most perfect months in my life and I would cherish it forever.

Xxxx

It was well into the fall when I was driving around in my car. Suddenly I realized I was going down the same street where I had almost run over Sigebert.

That was when I saw a tall blond guy. He had long hair blowing slightly in the wind and a butt to kill for. He was looking in both directions and I knew he was going to cross the street.

My foot suddenly had a mind of its own. It hit the gas and then the breaks, just in front of the handsome guy.

I jumped out of the car, shocked at what I had just done.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

When he nodded, still a bit shocked, I smiled.

"I`m so glad. Look, I`m so sorry for scaring you like this. Can I make it up to you somehow?" I asked. "Maybe take you somewhere?"

This handsome guy had a huge backpack. I silently wondered if he had a tent with him.

* * *

**A/N:**

What did you think of the German tourists?

Dead in the Family did not put Alcide in a nice light (as if he was in it in the earlier books), but **Miss Construed** has actually managed to write a hot fic about the manipulative were. So go read **The Heat is in the Tools**.


End file.
